El precio de salir con una Weasley
by AzulSelene
Summary: Los hombres de la tercera generación graban un vídeo amenazando y advirtiendo a un futuro pretendiente de cualquiera de sus primas sobre mirarlas siquiera. "-Probablemente, si estás viendo esto, tienes en mente salir con alguna de nuestras primas o hermanas. -Y queremos advertirte sobre los peligros a los que te expondrías. -Arriesgarías tu vida."


La cámara enfoca lo que claramente es parte de la Madriguera. Se puede apreciar césped descuidado en el piso y varios árboles en el fondo completan la escena. El cielo es de un celeste alegre, lo que indica que es verano. Un muchacho de cabello cobrizo y ojos castaños aparece en escena, al lado de un joven de piel olivácea y cabello rojizo casi marrón con ojos oscuros. Ambos miran a la cámara sonriendo pícaramente.

_-Tendremos que devolverla antes de que el abuelo se de cuenta de que no está... ¿Ya está grabando? Bueno... Hola, futuro suicida._- Saludó con una gran sonrisa el primero de los dos.

_-Soy James Sirius Potter y mi amigo aquí es..._

-Fred Weasley.- Lo interrumpió el otro sonriendo ampliamente. James le lanzó una mirada, fingiendo indignación y se aclaró la voz para hablar nuevamente.

-_Probablemente, si estás viendo esto, tienes en mente salir con alguna de nuestras primas o hermanas._

-Y queremos advertirte sobre los peligros a los que te expondrías.

-_Arriesgarías tu vida._

-No se lo deseamos ni a nuestro peor enemigo.

_-Todavía tienes tiempo de abandonar._

-Aunque seguro eres tan cabezota que te has aguantado todas nuestras amenazas.

-_Y ya no piensas dar vuelta atrás._

_-_Así que aquí estamos. Vamos a adelantarte algunas de las cosas que tendrás que aguantar y te daremos algún que otro consejo.

_-Nuestros primos y mi hermano están detrás de cámara escuchando todo, así que no te sorprendas si escuchas alguna otra voz._

_-_**VAYAN AL GRANO.**- Se escuchó que alguien gritaba desde el fondo. Fred y James rodaron los ojos.

_-Calla, enano, nosotros explicamos los puntos.-_ Dijo arrogante James, mientras se levantaba y le daba un golpe a su hermano detrás de cámara. Otro golpe. Fred miraba divertido detrás de cámara. Tras una serie de gritos y golpes apareció nuevamente el muchacho, algo despeinado y con las gafas de montura cuadrada torcidas. Se aclaró la garganta y continuó como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-_Primero, vamos a decirte que somos muchos. Muchos hombres que, a su manera, van a ser sobreprotectores con la chica y probablemente te amenazarán. _

_Tu primer preocupación, después de haberte ganado el corazón de nuestra querida prima (que ni se te ocurra pensar en mi hermana, bastardo) vamos a ser sus primos.- _Sonrió con orgullo y miró a Fred indicando que era su turno.

-Para que te hagas una idea, tendrás que aguantar bromas de parte de James y mía. Bromas pesadas. Crueles. También ganarás trampas y venganzas creativas de parte de Albus. Siempre va a estar Teddy poniendo un ojo en tí. No te confíes por su nombre de osito, porque él es el más grande de nosotros y a pesar de no compartir sangre, es uno más de la familia. Créeme, puede ser amable y algo tímido, pero échale una mirada a cualquiera de las chicas y no vivirás para contarlo.-Se escuchó una risa de fondo. Ahora era el turno de James otra vez.

_-No te olvides de las siseantes amenazas de Louis y los intimidantes insultos en francés. Que ni se te ocurra menospreciar a Hugo. La pulga puede ser cruel si quiere._-Se escucharon más risas de fondo y Fred tomó la palabra.

-Te conviene hacerte aliados. Algunos a los que les caigas bien para que puedan defender tu pellejo. Te lo advierto, es difícil. Si fuiste afortunado y sobreviviste a nosotros, pasas al siguiente paso: El padre y los tíos sobreprotectores.

_-Cada uno es diferente, pero todos son recelosos por igual._- Aclaro James con una deslumbrante sonrisa, claramente disfrutando.- _Creo que de más apoya-novios a súper sobreprotector, la lista es mi padre, Harry, (salvo que intentes tener algo con Lily, ahí consíderate muerto), tío George, tío Charlie, tío Percy, tío Ron y por último tío Bill. Éste último es el más peligroso. Teddy, la tienes difícil._- La cámara giró y se veían a todos los primos Weasley en el césped, bebiendo cerveza de mantequilla o simplemente recostados observando todo. Destacaba el mayor de todos, un apuesto joven de pelo turquesa, color que en segundos cambió a un rojo que nada tenía que envidiar a los Weasley. Su cara escarlata no se quedaba atrás.

**-Yo... eh..**.- Empezó a balbusear Teddy Lupin antes de que la cámara volviera a enfocar a James y a Fred.

-También debes crear aliados entre ellos. Los más fáciles son tío Harry y mi padre, George. Con ser educado y amable te ganas al primero. Siendo simpático y divertido, ni hablar bromista, tienes a mi padre en el bolsillo.

_-A pesar de todo, lo más importante es tener de tu lado a las mujeres, sobre todo a la abuela Molly. Siempre que seas dulce, tierno y respetuoso, te considerarán uno más de la familia. _

-**No se olviden de hablar de las primas.- **Se escuchó una voz desde el fondo.

_-Iba a eso, Louis._-James frunció el ceño un momento, molesto por la interrupción y luego dedicó otra encantadora sonrisa a la cámara.- _Normalmente no son un estorbo y te defenderán de nosotros. Eso sí, no las hagas enfadar. NO quieres sufrir la furia de una Weasley_.- Fred y él se estremecieron.

-Nunca te dejaremos en paz, pero si toda la familia te apoya, te dejaremos solo con nuestra prima. Ahora, si la tocas, o si la lastimas, no vivirás para contarlo.- Dijo con una sonrisa Fred, como si fuera de lo más obvio.

-_¿Nos estamos olvidando de algo? ¿No? Bueno. Una última advertencia: Toca a Lily y te quedas sin la capacidad de procrear._

_**-¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO?**_**.- **Una pelirroja de ojos castaños apareció en escena. James y Fred se miraron asustados. Muchas chicas aparecieron de la nada. La cámara cayó. Se veían a los chicos corriendo asustados de sus primas y ellas, irradiando odio, parecían crear un terremoto mientras los perseguían. Lo último que se vio, fue a James con Lily colgando de su espalda, tratando de arrancarle la cabeza.


End file.
